


I'm Sick

by UsatiumEdgitZouskdye



Series: Virgin Phil [7]
Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Caretaking, Headaches & Migraines, M/M, Pain, Sickfic, Sleep, Sneezing, Soup
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-03
Updated: 2015-08-03
Packaged: 2018-04-12 19:43:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,307
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4492299
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UsatiumEdgitZouskdye/pseuds/UsatiumEdgitZouskdye
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Phil gets a cold after Fury tricks him into going to their coldest base to check on the screw ups they send there. Clint takes care of him</p>
            </blockquote>





	I'm Sick

Phil groaned quietly to himself. His head felt stuffed with cotton, and it was throbbing. This headache was killing him right now. And he couldn't breathe through his nose, when he tried, the headache intensified. Moving was also the most taxing thing at the moment.

At least his throat didn't hurt. But again, the moving thing, was seriously not an option. Blinking hurt. Thinking hurt. He just ached everywhere. And it was all Fury's fucking fault. Before he could rant about what happened in his head over and over again, he sneezed.

The force of the sneeze threw his head forward. Into his desk. Yep. He sneezed so hard he hit his head on the desk. Nice.

He bolted upright, and ran a hand over his face and through his hair when he heard a knock at the door. But then he groaned and dropped his head when he saw it was Clint.

Clint smiled and sat on Phil's desk. He gently rested his hand on Phil's head. "How was the mis-"

"Fuck the mission."

"That bad?"

"It wasn't even a fucking mission. Fury tricked me into going to the coldest base that we have to check on the fuck ups."

"Tricked you?"

Phil slowly rested his head on Clint's thigh. "There was no way in hell that I was going willingly. Because this shit always happens."

"I know. Phil Coulson always gets sick after sudden climate change." Clint gently rubbed the joint of Phil's jaw. It was clenched tight because of the pain of the headache.

Phil's jaw unclenched, and he let out a deep breath. He gently nuzzled Clint's thigh, a silent thank you. He knew Clint got it when he said you're welcome.

Phil looked up at Clint with a worn smile and drowsy eyes. Clint huffed out a smile and cradled Phil's cheek. He also noticed a mark forming on Phil's forehead. He gently rubbed his thumb over it. "What happened here?"

Phil looked confused for a while. "Oh. I uh. I sneezed, and hit my head on the desk. Laugh, and I'll hurt you when I'm able."

"Okay, okay. Come on. Let's make people think people think that Coulson can go to the coldest base we have and come back without a problem. Then you can break down when we get home."

"M'kay."

Clint helped Phil to the door, and smiled when he straightened up as they left the office. Clint walked beside Phil to the elevator, holding him up while they were inside.

He fell asleep in the car on the way to the tower, Clint carrying him pass the team without any questions. He gently woke Phil up so that he could take off his suit, and drink some water. They curled up together after a shower.

Clint got up early the next morning to make some soup for Phil to eat throughout the day. He made sure Phil ate, and tucked him in before he left. "I'll try to be back at five."

"I'll probably be asleep most of the day."

Clint smiled, and leaned in for a quick kiss, but Phil's turned his head. "What's wrong?"

"I'm sick. Yeah, I know you can't get sick just from kissing me, but I'm just not comfortable with it."

"Fine." Clint kissed Phil's cheek instead. "See you when I get home."

Phil nodded and watched Clint leave. Soon after he drifted to sleep.

——————————————

Clint leaned against the doorframe with a fond smile. In the middle of the bed was a lump of sheets. He laid beside the lump. Phil had cocooned himself in a way where the top could be folded back like a hood. Phil's eyes slowly opened as the hood slipped back, nose and mouth still covered.

"You okay?"

Phil nodded slowly.

"Any headaches?"

He shook his head that time.

"Sneezing? Coughing?"

A nod and a shake. Yes sneezing, no coughing.

"Did you have any more soup since this morning?"

"No." Phil's voice was a hoarse whisper from sleep.

"Come on. Let's get some food in you."

"I'm not moving."

"Why not?"

"... I can't get out."

Clint laughed for a while. "You can't get out?"

"No. I can't remember how I did this in the first place."

"Can you at least sit up?"

Phil started to inch himself towards the headboard. Like a worm.

Clint had mercy on the sick man and helped him sit against the headboard. He left to get some soup for Phil. When he came back Phil freed his head, but had closed his eyes. Clint sat gently in front of him.

"Open."

Phil's eyes opened slowly, and he stared at Clint.

"No, I meant your mouth."

Phil closed his eyes, and accepted the first spoonful of soup. They quickly worked out a pace. Phil would tip his head up if he needed a moment, and opened his mouth when he wanted more.

Phil had opened his eyes when they were halfway through the soup. Once it was done, he stared at the empty bowl for a while.

"You want more?"

Phil nodded.

Clint smiled while he filled the bowl again. Phil barely finished the one from this morning. Only half the bowl was eaten this time, and Phil slowly drank a cup of water Clint brought with him. "Let's figure out how to get you out of this."

"It'll come to me."

"Okay."

Clint laid beside Phil, watching tv, and glancing over once in a while. Phil unraveled himself slowly, moving a little bit every now and then, eventually getting out of the cocoon. "Did it. I'm gonna go shower."

Clint felt the hot sheets while Phil showered. They weren't wet with sweat, they were just hot from him being wrapped in them. But he still got a new set of cool sheets to switch them with. After that, he climbed in the shower with Phil. "Hot shower?"

"Get out."

"Why?"

"Because I already told you, I don't want to see you naked, or feel you like that until it's that time."

"Right, sorry. But I'm already here so I'll just put my underwear back on." Clint grabbed his underwear from the rest of his discarded clothes on the floor, and slipped them back on. "How come you're comfortable being naked around me, but I can't be naked around you?"

"You said you've already looked, so there's nothing I can still hide." Phil said, then thought to himself. 'Plus when I start feeling better, it's gonna be fun to mess with you.'

"So, we can never shower together until we've had sex?"

"Basically."

"Okay."

Phil pecked Clint's cheek and stepped out of the shower. And Clint's got a bit of a staring problem when it comes to Phil. And his body. Phil had a nice body.

"Stop starring. I feel like you're trying to burn a hole in my ass."

"There's already a hole in your ass."

Phil looked back at Clint with a tired smile. He left to grab his phone then came back in. "Phil it's hot in here, go ahead to bed."

"No, I'll be okay. I should be fine after tomorrow anyway."

"If you're sure."

Clint reached out for his towel when he was done, wanting to respect Phil's wishes of not seeing him naked. He dried off and wrapped the towel around his waist, then followed Phil out of the bathroom. At the moment Phil only had on a loose pair of boxers. "Clint, can I wear one of your shirts?"

"Go for it." He slipped on his own boxer briefs, and crawled into bed. Phil laid right on top of Clint, and settled himself. "Really, Phil?"

"Yeah."

Sure enough, it took one more day of rest for Phil to be back on his feet. And walking around whichever apartment they were at, naked. Just to mess with Clint. 

**Author's Note:**

> Any comments appreciated


End file.
